Star Struck
by Girlprincess1
Summary: All hell breaks loose on the 9th season of American Idol, when 18 year old Dan Humphrey, 19 year old Blair Waldorf, 19 year old Serena van der Woodsen, 20 year old Chuck Bass and 20 year old Nate Archibald audition. America your in for a ride. D/B C/D S/D


**AMERICAN IDOL – 2009 **

**MAIN****: B/D**

**SIDE****: C/D, S/D, C/Z, N/J **

**RATED****: T**

**SUMMARY****:**

**What happens when 18 year old Dan Humphrey and 19 year old Blair Waldorf audition for American Idol 2009. Along with them 19 year old Serena van der Woodsen, 20 year old Chuck Bass and 20 year old Nate Archibald. This season just got interesting.**

**PLEASE VOTE FOR YOUR FAVOURITE CONTESTANTS FOR THEM TO STAY IN THIS STORY'S AMERICAN IDOL. **

**3 VOTES PER PERSON AND PLEASE VOTE WHEN THE COMPETITION STARTS, IN YOUR REVIEWS.**

It was 2 in the afternoon and each and everyone in the hall, around 56 or so, held their breathe. Everything was silent and everyone was on the verge of a heart attack. That included Serena van der Woodsen, the daughter of the critically acclaimed, two time Academy Award winning actress, Lily van der Woodsen.

Said blonde was currently sitting in the front row waiting anxiously for her name to be called out so that it would be over with quickly. When she auditioned in San Diego about a week ago she was sure she could make it. She was confident. Serena wasn't sure now. Competition was tough and there were only 12 spots. Her chances were 1 out of 56.

The door to the hall burst open and yet another girl, the 7th one actually, came out crying. Her eyes were red and she was sobbing all the way to the exit not even paying attention to some of the friends she had made here, who were trying to console her.

Deep down Serena was happy. As of this moment no one was selected and she still had a chance. The blonde turned to her best friend Blair Waldorf who was sitting next to her, busy with the nail file in her hand.

"B aren't you even a little nervous?" Serena questioned the brunette sitting next to her. Blair rolled her eyes and turned to face her.

"Oh Please Serena. My parents will sue them if they say no. They don't have a choice. I could also _convince _them to put you in. What's the fun without my best friend?" Said brunette smirked.

"Can you do that Blair? I know who your mother is rich and all but this is _American Idol._ I don't think they'll give into blackmail."

"This show is rigged S. Trust me. It's all about the cash. All that _America's vote_ is nonsense." Blair sighed and looked around the room and the other contestants, her supposedly _competition._ Her nose wrinkled in disgust. It was one of these moments that showed Serena how much Blair resembled her mother, Eleanor Waldorf.

Serena had known Eleanor all her 19 years of life and she knew how both her and her children, especially Blair hated common, middle-class people. Maybe this was the reason Eleanor and Harold Waldorf divorced. They were complete opposites.

In Serena's opinion Eleanor was Hitler and Harold was Mother Teresa or Gandhi. Blair's dad still visited them often, on weekends and they would spend the summer at his house.

Sometimes Serena wondered if her parents weren't famous, would Blair be friends with her still. She'd never tell Blair this as she feared the answer her best friend would give. It would be a miracle if they were still friends if Lily van der Woodsen went bankrupt. There was no question about it.

"Hey S…stop thinking so much you'll hurt yourself." Blair giggled slightly nudging the blonde, brining her out of her daze.

"Oh sorry B…just nervous."

"Just Relax, like me. You don't see me worrying do you?" Blair pointed out.

"Yeah but compared to you, my voice is nothing." Blair gave her a questioning look.

"Don't say that. You're really good. And if you don't make it I'll sneak you on to the plane to LA." Serena laughed slightly.

American Idol would be held in the Nokia Theatre in LA and they would be staying in the Idol house nearby. They as in the Top 12, until the finale.

"Daniel Humphrey"

Both Blair and Serena turned around joined by 53 others to look at this 'Daniel' and Blair's eyes widened while Serena's jaw dropped.

Daniel was around 5'9 around Serena's height maybe a few inches taller. He had extremely pale skin but not in that sickly way. He was broad shouldered which a slim waist. Serena could se that he was muscled and wasn't too much, kind of like lean.

His eyes were wide and haunting. They were a beautiful obsidian color. His hair was of the same color, dark raven and messy. They were spiked at the front slightly. This gave him a wild sort of look which made him the victim of many appreciative looks including Blair and Serena. He had a cute nose, high cheekbones and a soft jaw that made him look younger then his age, which Serena presumed was 19 or 20. He had a soft smile on his face as well though Serena could see how nervous he was. It was clearly visible in his eyes as he walked by.

Suddenly Blair noticed something and all appreciation for the guy left her.

"S…he's _poor. _Look at his clothes!" Blair whispered to Serena, some what disappointed that such looks were wasted on people like him.

He wore a normal red and black T-Shirt and dark blue faded jeans along with dark blue sneakers. He wore a dog tag necklace around his neck. His hands were stuffed in his pockets. Judging by his clothes and how plain they looked, Serena could also guess that Daniel wasn't exactly like them, meaning her and Blair.

"Looks like a Brooklyn to me…" Blair muttered in disgust.

"Oh c'mon Blair he might be really sweet and nice and stuff. I'll talk to him later because _I'm _interested." Serena smirked.

Blair gasped.

"No way! Serena he's Brooklyn! What more do I have so say? You can do so much better. He's not even that attractive." Blair scoffed not approving the way Serena was eyeing "Brooklyn" as he walked through the doors to the room with the judges, Simon Paula and Randy.

"Well I wouldn't be caught dead with him and I hope you don't too." Blair grumbled.

Suddenly the door burst open and Daniel reappeared causing Serena to ignore what Blair was saying, much Blair's annoyance.

He grinned making Serena swoon and Blair gag. What did she even find attractive about him? It seemed too innocent and boy-scout for her. "I made it!" He announced.

Everyone clapped for him excluding Blair.

She didn't like him. At all.

"Blair Waldorf" Blair nudged Serena.

"I'll see you in a minute." Serena nodded going back into her nervous mode.

Blair stood up and made for the doors.

"Good luck" Dan called out as Blair walked past him on his way to his seat.

"Whatever. Like I need any luck or well-wishing, especially from someone like you…" She scoffed at him before bumping into him rather rudely.

Immediately the smile disappeared from his face and a scowl appeared.

"What's your problem?" He asked her rather coldly surprising Serena. No boy had talked back to her. They all worshiped her feet.

"Nothing. Just you." She rolled her eyes and ignoring him continued on her way.

"Whatever." He too ignored her and sat back down in his seat. He wasn't going to let this girl ruin his mood. He just made it into the Top 12! Now he was wishing that she wouldn't. He didn't like her attitude or the fact that she looked at him like he was inferior to her or something.

She soon came back.

"I made it!" Blair declared as she re-entered to be met with even more applause.

"Shit" Dan cursed which Blair heard as she moved to sit back down, going by his seat.

"Tough Luck" She smirked, poking him rather hardly in the shoulder.

"Go annoy someone else." He mumbled. He didn't want to get into a fight as she was really starting to annoy him.

Blair frowned and sat back down beside the attractive looking blonde girl that had caught his eye earlier when he had entered the hall. He looked towards her and their eyes met. Dan felt his face grow hot and turned back around.

Serena giggled as Dan blushed and looked away.

"What are you giggling about?" Blair questioned.

"Nothing." She smiled knowing Blair would go psycho if she told her that Dan was looking at her. She'd probably castrate him for looking at her best friend indecently or at least that would be what she would think.

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy? Calling me annoying." Blair frowned as she grabbed her nail file again.

"He called you annoying?" Blair scoffed and nodded.

"Hope he gets eliminated in the first week. Or even better. Get's disqualified."

Serena shook her head.

"The producers pitied him or something I mean it is somewhat expensive for people like him to afford to come here."

"But there are others here like him as well." Serena pointed out.

"I noticed." Blair wrinkled her nose. "But most of them didn't make it. He's the first one. I bet they did this on purpose you know? Im sure that they want to make it sound something along the lines of _A_n _average middle-class Teenager triumphs over more experienced and talented contestants and wins American Idol, making history, becoming a role model _ _for millions of others. _Not if I have anything to say about it" Blair promised her self.

There was no way in hell some guy from Brooklyn would beat her in something she had been dreaming for all her life.

No Way in Hell. Period. And she would cheat her way through if necessary.

"Serena van der Woodsen?" Ryan called out.

"Yes…"

"C'mon honey, it's your turn now to face the judges." Serena's hurt pummeled to her stomach as she stood up slowly and made her way to the door.

"Good luck!" Dan called out. She turned to him. Everyone else started cheering her on as well, seeing how death scared she was and how much she wanted this.

"BEST OF LUCK!" The whole room sang in a very un-coordinated manner. Serena giggled slightly.

"Thanks a lot." She smiled softly and took a deep breathe and entered the judges room.

"Welcome back Miss van der Woodsen." Simon Cowell greeted her with his crisp British accent. Serena gulped and nodded.

"So how have you been doing?"

"Umm….Im really anxious and just want to get this over with." Randy laughed.

"You look like your going to burst. Breathe dawg." Serena blushed.

"Okay Serena, we all liked you in Hollywood week."

"You weren't our favourite but were in our Top 7 list." Simon added.

"Really!?" Serena's eyes widened.

"Unfortunately Serena I don't think you have a chance at winning this at all." Simon commented.

Serena's face drained of all color.

"W-what?"

"Simon!" Paula scolded him. "Don't listen to him dear. We think you can win. He's just messing with you."

"Im not."

"You are"

"No"

"Yes Simon"

"I don't have time for this. Look sweetie you're through to our Top 12."

Serena shrieked loudly.

"REALLY!?"

"Yes. But you will have to prove to us that you do have a chance at winning this."

"I WILL! Thanks you so much!" She hugged Paula and Randy tightly.

"Hey where's my hug?" Simon laughed.

"Oh-sorry." Serena blushed and hugged him as well.

"Now go celebrate!" Paula laughed.

Serena was ecstatic and couldn't stop jumping up and down. She was out of the room in a split second.

Outside Dan and Blair held their breathe. The door's opened and a familiar blonde head popped out.

"IM IN!"

The whole crowd stood up in applause.

**3 of the Top 12 have been chosen:**

**18 year old Dan Humphrey**

**19 year old Blair Waldorf**

**AND**

**19 year old Serena van der Woodsen**

**Tell me what theme you want for the top 12 week.**

**CIAO**

**Ashley**

**REVIEW SOON!**

.


End file.
